Instinto
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Se alegraba que luego de tantos años su veela volviera a él en época de apareamiento. Remus/Lucius
1. Instinto

**Advertencia: Remus/Lucius con Remus en forma de hombre lobo (bestialidad) Solo al principio y no llega muy lejos** **así que es tenue. **

**Lucius Malfoy es un veela**

* * *

Gruñó con fuerza sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle, miró hacia la luna y luego volvió a respirar profundo.

No pudo evitar pararse en dos patas, mirando con sus ojos dorados al veela que estaba sentado sobre el pasto con sus grandes alas blancas extendidas.

Se lanzó sobre él casi enseguida, apenas pudo escuchar el grito del hombre antes de que empezara a rasguñar y morder la tela, destrozándola para poder llegar a la piel.

El hombre temblaba, lo que hizo al lobo levantar la cabeza confundido. Olía a listo, estaba en su época de apareamiento ¿Por qué le tenía miedo?

Apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho lampiño apoyando dos de sus patas sobre las alas para mantenerlo así, boca arriba contra el suelo. Podía sentirlo estremecerse y jadear, ese hombre lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba tanto pero aun así tenía miedo… no podía aparearse si su pareja tenía miedo.

Lamió su pecho antes de subir a su cuello.

—Lupin…— el hombre sollozó bajo y el lobo lamió sus lagrimas con cuidado, sus garras estaban clavadas en las alas pero estas no parecían maltratadas. Eran lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar ser sostenidas y eso hizo que un latigazo de orgullo lo recorriera.

Olfateó el ambiente, no había otra criatura que estuviera haciendo que su compañero se asustara.

¿Entonces que era? ¿Si no era él, que era?

Miró a los ojos grises del hombre, lamió su hombro corriendo su cabello con su hocico.

Se quitó suavemente notando los quejidos de su pareja, golpeó su costado con su cabeza para que se diera vuelta. Tal vez si tenía un dominio total lograría que dejara de tener miedo.

El veela hizo lo pedido, el lobo se puso sobre el casi enseguida reteniéndolo, oliendo y lamiendo su piel blanca sabiendo bien que no tenía que morder.

Bajó lo suficiente hasta llegar a su trasero, notó el jadeo y como abrió mas sus piernas para él. Lamió su entrada sin poder esperar para enterrarse en él.

Podía escuchar sus gemidos y leves sollozos, las alas temblaban con fuerza haciéndole entender que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Pero… el aroma a miedo no se iba. Y eso lo ponía de mal humor.

Gruñó alejándose, el veela se quejó pero el lobo se sentó gruñendo más hondo haciendo que la otra criatura se sentara.

El rubio se abrazaba a si mismo, con las alas desplegadas y arqueadas levemente hacia si mismo pero sin cubrirse. El aroma era abrumador, su compañero necesitaba ser llenado, necesitaba de él pero aun así…

Y entonces lo notó. El veela no había tenido tiempo de hacer un nido. No podían aparearse sin un nido donde su compañero se sintiera seguro.

Se acercó con cuidado y se acostó a su lado, el rubio se abrazó a su cuello ocultando su rostro en él cerrando mas sus alas para cubrirlos a los dos. El lobo lamió lo que podía de su piel.

Sabía que solo el humano lograría tranquilizar al rubio así que solo bastaba esperar a que la luna desapareciera, por mientras el mantendría a su compañero a salvo.

El veela no dejaba de lloriquear y acurrucarse, asustado y avergonzado, el lobo lamió de nuevo sus mejillas. No sabía porque el veela no había logrado hacer su nido a tiempo pero había ido a buscarlo y eso era suficiente.

Su compañero era muy valiente.

Se alegraba que luego de tantos años su veela volviera a él en época de apareamiento.

* * *

Tuvo que alejarse, dejó a su compañero a varios metros mientras se transformaba. Esta vez utilizó hasta la última gota de su fuerza para evitar gritar y despertarlo, aunque los sonidos espeluznantes de sus huesos romperse y armarse podrían hacerlo.

Cayó de rodillas en el suelo del bosque, la sangre estaba en su boca. Había mordido tan fuerte su labio que lo había partido.

Sentía demasiado dolor pero eso no evitó que se parara y caminara hacia el cuerpo tembloroso del rubio.

Odiaba esto.

Debería agarrarlo y buscar información. De los mortífagos, de Voldemort, tal vez tomarlo como prisionero pero no quería traicionarlo así.

Se acostó a su lado apegando su pecho a la espalda del rubio, olfateó un poco su cabello escuchando el ligero jadeo.

Dios santo, él tenía una esposa ¡Una pareja! Pero Malfoy había tenido razón, no importaba cuanto amara a Dora nunca podría rechazarlo.

Había creído que lo olvidó, realmente lo creyó. No tomó en cuenta que la única razón por la que no sintió si quiera ganas de ir a buscarle fue porque no lo veía. Porque con Lucius en Azkaban no iba a poder encontrarlo.

Se había enfocado en su mujer, la amaba ¡Realmente lo hacía!

Pero Lucius…

Aspiró sobre su cuello y acarició su abdomen, un gemido salió del rubio. Sus alas ya no estaban, sonrió levemente besando las líneas de su espalda de donde saldrían.

Se sentía tan enojado. No había logrado liberarse de las garras del rubio.

Seguía siendo su sirviente.

Acarició su miembro antes de tomarlo en su mano, Lucius gimió moviendo su cadera hacia su mano pero enseguida dejó escapar un sollozo.

Trató de sentirse bien al pensar que el patriarca estaría mortificado una vez que volviera en si al recordar lo débil que fue, pero solo sintió un vacío en su pecho. No podía proteger lo suficiente a su veela para que no sufriera.

Maldito instinto.

—¿Qué sucede Lucius, no quieres esto?— susurró suavemente presionándose contra él. El veela jadeó arqueándose y apegando más su trasero a su dura erección, Remus gruñó apoyando otra mano en su cadera mientras seguía masturbándolo. Los sonidos eran acompañados por ligeros quejidos de tristeza, aunque respondía a su toque de buena gana el hombre parecía triste.

Lo soltó ganándose un ligero quejido de queja.

Remus se sentó en el suelo y dio vuelta al veela para sentarlo a horcajadas sobre él, sosteniéndolo por la cadera para evitar que se restregara.

—¿Qué sucede, Lucius?— lo observó sintiendo su garganta secarse. Su veela era hermoso. Agitó la cabeza, hacía poco había cambiado y sus instintos estaban a flor de piel.

Acarició con cuidado su cabello sonriendo cuando se inclinó a su toque pero eso duró poco antes de que el rubio sollozara de nuevo.

Oh, el nido.

Suspiró. Le dolía todo y no debería estar para consolar a un veela en plena época de apareamiento, pero ahí estaba y no podía abandonar al rubio.

—Lucius, esta bien. Eres un buen veela, fue difícil para ti llegar hasta mi. Estar aquí es suficiente.— susurró abrazándolo contra su pecho, acarició suavemente su espalda dejando que se acurrucara contra su pecho.

—Yo… no pude hacer nido— sollozó bajo. Remus sabía que debía sentirse completamente inútil, nunca había estado con el rubio en esa época. Sabía que los veela no entraban en calor hasta tener relaciones con un gran candidato a ser su compañero y una vez que el instinto elegía no volverían a someterse a nadie más que a él.

Gruñó un poco al recordar como el patriarca lo había despedido sin miramientos.

¡Dos años, joder! Dos años había trabajado en su mansión. El pequeño niño Draco de cuatro años llenaba su vida, cuando se acostumbró a los tres rubios había sido feliz, de alguna forma incluso Cissy había empezado a tratarlo como un amigo.

No sabía exactamente porque, pero Lucius le quitó todo de una. No lo dejó despedirse de Draco y eso hizo que el niño le tuviera rencor, para él los había abandonado luego de ser aceptado.

¿Qué le habría dicho Lucius al niño? ¿Qué se había ido sin más luego de obtener dinero?

Notó como la palidez volvía al hombre en sus brazos y este empezaba a temblar. Eso hizo que todo su rencor se hiciera a un lado y lo abrazara de nuevo.

Maldito instinto.

Pero incluso sin él, el no era una persona vengativa.

Besó suavemente los labios del veela.

—Lucius, esta bien. Volviste. Eso fue suficiente.— susurró cariñoso mientras acariciaba su piel, el rubio sollozó moviéndose un poco sobre él.

—Por favor…— ¿Malfoy podía siquiera consentir en ese estado? Lo habían hecho antes, hace varios años y luego en Hogwarts, cuando aun era profesor.

El rubio le había demostrado que no lo había olvidado y eso lo había hecho sentir idiota. Lo folló sin sentido contra la puerta y luego evitó que Harry se diera cuenta que los indicios de lo que había pasado ahí.

Odiaba el hecho de que no importaba cuantas veces el patriarca lo desechara, él estaría listo para volver.

Incluso amando a su mujer… Lucius era Lucius. Su veela.

Besó su cuello con suavidad escuchándolo gemir.

—Remus… por favor…— movió su cadera presionándose contra el. Remus gruñó y bajó su mano por su espalda hasta apoyarla en su trasero.

No quería cruzar alguna línea. El veela lo había buscado a él, luego de tantos tira y afloja estaba ahí, en su momento más vulnerable buscando su protección.

Era instinto.

Solo… lo estaba ayudando.

Agarró el trasero del rubio con ambas manos sonriendo al escucharlo gemir.

—Lucius… no puedo esperar para estar en tu interior… debes estar tan estrecho y caliente…— susurró contra su oído mientras sus ojos mostraban un brillo dorado, el rubio jadeó y él aprovechó para hacer el hechizo de limpieza en él, mojando sus dedos con lubricante. El patriarca ni siquiera se asustó ante la varita, en ese estado confiaba ciegamente en él.

Remus tragó, sería tan fácil aprovechar…

Acarició su entrada y presionó un dedo, deslizándolo hacia dentro. Gruñó con fuerza apegando más al hombre a él.

Eso pareció demasiado lento porque el veela se alejó de él, Remus apenas pudo respirar sintiéndose algo confundido y aliviado en partes iguales, por unos segundos pensó en ella, se sintió dolido consigo mismo por haberse dejado llevar. No era un animal, podía elegir no follar a Malfoy. Era estúpido…

—¡Lucius!— jadeó sorprendido cuando el veela se sentó en su regazo haciendo que lo penetre de una, el veela gimió llevando su cabeza hacia atrás pero se quedó quieto. El castaño respiró profundo apoyando sus manos en sus caderas, jadeando ante la sensación.

Miró hacia los ojos grises que lo miraban con lujuria y se mordió el labio sintiendo que cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera Lucius abandonaba su mente.

Su Veela…

—Te dije… que volverías a mi.

Trata de amarla… cásate con ella, tengan un hijo… cuando yo vuelva a aparecer no habrá nada más que yo.— susurró el rubio rodeando su cuello con sus brazos moviendo su cadera suavemente.

—Lucius…— el rubio no parecía dentro de si, aun parecía consumido por su calor. Con las mejillas rojas y mirándolo como que si fuera la cosa mas importante del mundo.

—No me abandones.— sollozó el rubio sin detenerse, Remus clavó sus dedos en su cadera haciendo que las levantara, moviéndose un poco dentro de él haciéndolo gemir.

—Nunca lo he hecho.—

Porque era cierto. Siempre era Lucius. Siempre era Lucius quien lo alejaba y lo echaba. El nunca se iba por él.

—No estuviste en Azkaban. Ni en mi mansión.

Tenía tanto miedo, tanto miedo. Tengo miedo. Remus…— el veela sollozó, tan transparente como nunca sería Malfoy. El licántropo deslizó su mano por su espalda tratando de calmarlo.

—Ven conmigo.— murmuró embistiéndolo despacio, Lucius gimió apoyando sus manos en sus costados.

—No puedo.— lloriqueó, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Nunca vería al patriarca así, solo cuando su criatura tomaba el control se vería tan vulnerable.

Malfoy nunca confiaría lo suficiente en él como para aceptar lo que necesitaba.

—Pelea a mi lado.— volvió a susurrar haciendo que se moviera con él.

—No puedo.

—¡Lucius, no puedo cuidarte si no estas de mi lado! — La furia lo embargó y se detuvo, aun su erección dentro del rubio. Lucius jadeó y cerró los ojos antes de abrirlos.

—Lamento no haber hecho un nido.— de nuevo pareció desolado.

—Lucius…— Remus se quedó quieto acariciando suavemente su piel.

—No he sido un buen veela.—

—Shhhh has sido muy bueno, Lucius. Has venido hacia mi.— lo acostó sobre su espalda en el suelo, alzando sus piernas y haciendo que las apoyara en sus hombros mientras empujaba suavemente, saliendo y entrando en forma lenta. Lucius gimió retorciéndose, pero no se quejó por el ritmo.

Ambos necesitaban solo sentirse.

Una vez que el calor desapareciera volverían a correr uno lejos del otro.

Solo era instinto.

Al menos Remus creía que eso era para Lucius.


	2. Extra

La maldición había hecho cenizas el cuerpo.

Lucius observaba el lugar en silencio, con sus túnicas negras de luto, muchos lo observaban mal por estar ahí.

¿Por qué, después de todo, un ex mortífago iría al funeral de un héroe de guerra?

Miró hacia la mujer que sostenía un bebé en brazos, su cabello estaba de color negro en vez del rosa característico. Lupin había logrado salvarla a costa de su propia vida.

Cuando la mayoría de las personas empezaron a disgregarse un rato después Lucius se acercó a la tumba, había llegado en ese momento para no tener que esperar tanto para acercarse. Miró el nombre grabado en la piedra y suspiró.

⸺ No deberías estar aquí.⸺ Tonks se acercó ya sin Teddy en brazos, sus ojos mostraban enojo pero también había lagrimas.

⸺ ¿No?⸺ trató de mostrar ninguna emoción mientras dejaba el cuidadoso ramo de flores sobre la tumba.

⸺ Le hiciste mucho daño. Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de quererlo y solo te aprovechaste de que él no podía decirte que no.

Eras el hombre su vida, Lucius. Su veela.⸺ el rubio se tensó ante la reprimenda y se molestó al notar que la chica decía con tanta facilidad algo de lo que el estaba avergonzado. No le gustaba recordar su ascendencia veela.

Se giró para quedar frente a frente, mirando directamente a los ojos llenos de furia.

⸺ Pero no murió por mi. Murió por la mujer de su vida.⸺ habló cruelmente sin sonreír. Tonks sacó su varita pero no la levantó. ⸺ ¿Cómo pudo una dama como tu, aceptar las migajas de una persona como él?⸺ presionó, tenía su bastón con él y lo apoyó entre medio de ellos. No lo habían dejado ingresar con su varita así que estaba desarmado.

⸺ No acepté migajas.

Él me amaba.⸺ ella parecía contener el enojo, pero su tono fue bajo para evitar que alguien más los escuchara.

⸺ Pero no eras su veela.⸺ se burló dando un paso hacia atrás para inclinarse levemente como despedida.

⸺ Siento pena por ti.⸺ Malfoy arqueó una ceja pero se detuvo al escucharla, observando a la joven con una ligera sonrisa cínica. ⸺ Estabas tan asustado de tus sentimientos que lo tiraste lejos.

Pudiste tenerlo todo y lo probaste, Lucius.

Él iba a adaptarse, tu te ibas a adaptar. Draco también se había adaptado. Por Merlín, Narcissa también estaba bien con él.

¡Pudiste tener a todas las personas que amabas cerca pero fuiste un cobarde!⸺ su cabello cambió de color a uno mucho más oscuro y opaco. Lucius la miró enojado.

⸺ Yo nunca lo amé.⸺ siseó, Andrómeda se estaba acercando a ellos.

⸺ ¿Esa mentira te dices todas las noches, Lucius? Que patético.⸺ Tonks lo miró con desdén y eso lo hizo molestarse más.

⸺ Patético era él, que corría hacia mi cada que aparecía.⸺ gruñó por lo bajo.

⸺ Tu veela nunca dejará de llorarlo.⸺ ella caminó alejándose, directamente hacia su madre para alzar a Teddy.

Lucius miró a ambas mujeres y luego se dirigió a la salida.

Una vez que tuvo su varita en su poder se alejó hasta un lugar donde podría aparecerse.

Entró a su mansión e ignoró a los elfos. Caminó hacia los jardines mirando hacia la casa aledaña, apuró el paso y llegó a la puerta.

Respiró profundo y luego murmuró la contraseña, la puerta se abrió.

⸺ Lucius.⸺ El rubio sintió que podía derrumbarse. El castaño estaba sentado en la silla leyendo un libro, el lugar era grande y acomodado, pero Remus siempre elegía esa silla de madera y esa mesa para pasar el tiempo.

Caminó directamente hacia él y se aferró, sollozó sin poder evitarlo apenas su rostro estuvo oculto en el licántropo.

El de ojos mieles lo abrazó y lo sentó en su regazo, acurrucándolo contra él.

⸺ Shhh, Lucius… has sido un buen veela. Calma.⸺ murmuró con cariño besando su frente, el rubio tembló.

Se sentía tan celoso.

De ella, de saber que él la amaba, que se había casado con ella, que le había dado un hijo.

Todo eso podría haber sido suyo.

Aun podía ser suyo.

⸺ ¿Tu calor se adelantó?⸺ el menor acarició las rubias hebras mientras lo olfateaba, acomodando mejor al patriarca entre sus brazos.

⸺ No… solo… fue un ataque de pánico de mi veela.⸺ Suspiró mientras se erguía, aun quería abrazarse a él, acurrucarse y temblar. Pero aun no podía darse ese lujo.

Aun tenía cosas que pensar.

⸺ Tranquilo, estoy aquí.⸺ Remus acarició su espalda y besó su frente. ⸺ ¿A dónde fuiste?

⸺ Al funeral de un amigo.⸺ susurró, sintiendo un pinchazo al mentirle. Pero era necesario, si quería ganar debía hacerlo.

⸺ ¿Fue muy importante para ti?⸺ la voz sonó algo celosa y eso lo hizo sonreír.

Casi lo había perdido.

Él pudo haber muerto.

⸺ No.⸺ murmuró antes de inclinarse y besar sus labios.

Remus no recordaba nada. Por alguna razón la maldición le había borrado todo, Lucius vio la oportunidad y la tomó.

Sus últimos recuerdos eran justo antes de entrar a Hogwarts, pero sabía muchas cosas por instinto. Por alguna razón sabía de hechizos y de todos los libros que había leído, no había perdido su madurez y su mentalidad era acorde a su edad.

Recordaba algunas cosas borrosas, las personas de su pasado lo eran.

Había reconocido a Lucius casi al instante como su compañero y se había aferrado a él.

Cuando el rubio le pidió que no saliera de ahí le hizo caso.

Lupin no sabía de la guerra, de su doloroso pasado, de sus amigos perdidos, del hijo que estaba ahí fuera. No sabía que había estado con Lucius dos años y que este lo había alejado, no recordaba todas las veces que el rubio volvió a él ni recordaba los calores compartidos.

Pero su cuerpo si y su instinto también.

Amaba a Lucius.

Lo amaba sin rencores porque no los recordaba y sin culpas porque no recordaba a su propia familia.

Lucius había notado que era su oportunidad de conservarlo. No quería dejarlo ir de nuevo.

Su casi muerte lo había hecho abrir los ojos y no estaba dispuesto a alejarse de él.

Lo amaba. Su veela lo amaba pero también lo amaba como hombre. Sonaba ridículo pero si dejaba de luchar solo la felicidad venía a él a raudales.

Agarró las manos de Remus y se apoyó en él, aspiró su aroma cerrando los ojos mientras sentía los besos del castaño en su rostro.

En el mundo que construiría para ambos Remus no necesitaba recordar.

Él no necesitaba saber las veces que Lucius lo lastimó.

No tenía que recordar la peor parte del patriarca.

Podía amarlo, amarlo para siempre.

Lejos de Londres, de la guerra, de matrimonios e hijos.

⸺ Nos iremos mañana.⸺ murmuró suavemente.

⸺ ¿Hacia donde? ⸺ A Remus no le preocupaba realmente, mientras estuvieran juntos. A veces no entendía partes de su propia personalidad, sabía que tenía que ver con lo vivido luego de los once años pero lo máximo que recordaba eran siluetas. Algunas palabras, solo estaban los libros.

Y un Lucius mucho más joven leyendo en la biblioteca, mirando hacia afuera sin mirar realmente.

Su veela siempre había sido muy hermoso.

Sentía también que había algo, algo muy importante además de Lucius que debía recordar. Pero aunque le preguntara al rubio este no respondía.

⸺ América.⸺ Lucius sonrió, estaba demasiado cerca de su calor. Sabía que era una locura y que cuando volviera a estar cuerdo se sentiría mortificado.

Debía devolver los recuerdos a Remus, debía hacerle caso a Cissy.

Pero ella no lo entendía. Si recordaba todo lo iba abandonar, y él había trabajado tanto… tanto para evitar que muriera.

Tanto para lograr un resultado tan perfecto.

Mantener la personalidad quitando la mayoría de los recuerdos. Dejar las enseñanzas de las experiencias pero sin ellas.

Si alguien se enteraba, lo tirarían a Azkaban.

⸺ ¿Por qué?⸺ Remus lo observó con sus ojos mieles y sintió algo de culpa. Lo estaba dañando, de nuevo. Desesperado por retenerlo estaba evitando que viviera su vida.

¿Lo amaba lo suficiente para dejarlo ir?

Luego de su calor… luego de unas semanas perfectas lo pensaría.

Ahora dejaría al instinto.

Su veela quería a su compañero, entonces lo mantendría.

⸺ Suena bien.⸺ Remus besó sus labios suavemente.

Lucius sintió de nuevo el aguijón de la culpa.

Estaba siendo un mal veela.

Él le había perdido, debía vivir con ello ¡Él había fallado! Su unión debía ser libre albedrío.

Y fue en ese momento que la verdad le cayó como agua fría.

La parte de él que había hecho algo tan perfecto para retenerlo… había sido su parte humana. La supuestamente cuerda.

Él estaba siendo un mal veela.

Él quería retenerlo. Luego del calor no lo soltaría.

"Mi compañero debe amarme con mis errores o no hacerlo por ellos ¡Pero debe poder decidir!"

Él no podía dejar a Lupin decidir. Lo abandonaría. No quería ser abandonado.

"Soporta el dolor que conlleva haber sido un mal veela."

No quería el dolor, solo quería el amor.

⸺ ¿Lucius?⸺ Remus lo observó preocupado, el patriarca llevó su mano a su rostro notando que estaba llorando.

De nuevo, patético.

⸺ Eres un buen veela, un buen compañero.⸺ Lo acunó el licántropo alzándolo y llevándolo a la cama, lo recostó con cuidado quitándole la túnica. Lucius lloriqueó abriendo sus alas.

⸺ No me dejes.⸺ se aferró a él sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, Remus lo abrazó con igual ímpetu besando sus labios.

⸺ Nunca lo he hecho.⸺ murmuró suavemente.

⸺ Lo harás.⸺ sollozó, ya sin saber exactamente porque. Había disgregado tanto a su parte criatura de la humana que había creído que podía controlarse, pero eso solo llevó a que sus calores fueran descontrolados al igual que sus emociones.

Él era una sola persona.

El veela era parte de él.

No había una parte humana, no había parte veela. Solo era él.

⸺ Claro que no…⸺ besó sus labios con dulzura y eso solo lo hizo temblar.

Él lo estaba engañando.

Él lo estaba manipulando.

De nuevo le estaba haciendo daño.

⸺ Lamento todo, Remus. Lo lamento.

Yo… no debí. Pero estaba tan tan asustado…⸺ susurró tembloroso, el hombre lo miró con ternura y eso solo hizo que el dolor se incrementara. Él no merecía esa mirada.

Era un mal compañero. Él se la merecía a ella, una familia con un amor puro y sin mancha, con un bebé creciendo. No con un hombre que apenas podía entenderse.

Sus instintos aclamaban tantas cosas y ya no sabía que era instinto y que eran sus propios deseos.

Cerró sus alas alrededor de ambos.

⸺ Siempre he sido tuyo.⸺ murmuró suavemente acariciando su rostro, sonrió con cariño dejando un beso suave en los labios del castaño.

Presionó más sus alas, haciendo que ambos se apegaran completamente.

Susurró con suavidad una palabra y sus alas brillaron.

Apartó a Remus casi enseguida y se levantó, su rostro mostrando seriedad haciendo sus alas desaparecer.

El castaño se había caído hacia atrás sentado en el suelo, confundido.

⸺ ¿Dónde…?

⸺ No tengo la menor idea de que haces aquí, Lupin. Pero desaparece.⸺ habló con desdén antes de caminar a la puerta.

El licántropo no lo detuvo, no dijo nada mientras el rubio salía. Solo se levantó y miró alrededor, su cabeza dolía, era como que si lo hubieran desbloqueado de pronto.

Los últimos días estaban mezclados en su cabeza. No los podía recordar.

Lucius entró a la mansión sintiéndose realmente aturdido y confundido. Había hecho planes pero todo se había ido al diablo por su instinto.

Lo había obligado a soltarlo.

Quiso casi reírse al escuchar la voz de la chica en su cabeza.

"Cobarde"

Siempre lo era.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Cuando publique la primera parte tenía escrita esta, sentía que arruinaba un poco todo XD así que la quite. La pongo como extra.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

CamiDM

CristineMalfoy

AliceB1402


End file.
